


Cat Scratch Fever

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is at a bar in San Antonio one night with his buddy Chad when a band Smeckles takes the stage and there's something about the lead singer, Jensen Ackles that he just can't get out of his head. A pretty voice, a pretty mouth, and just like that he's Smeckle's biggest fan...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is my first RPS. Written for AU Rockstar!Jensen/Groupie!Jared challenge by cloex_brosluvr and the j2_otpathon prompt: crappy motel, Jen in a rockband (from another prompt), Jared as a groupie, Jen topping from the bottom

“Cat Scratch Fever”

By C.K. Blake

 

The first time Jared heard the song had spelled his doom, he’d known that the moment he heard a whiskey coated voice belting out, “I make the pussy purr with the stroke of my hand. They know they gettin' it from me. They know just where to go. When they need their lovin’ man, they know I do it for free. They give me cat scratch fever. Cat scratch fever…”

 

His throat had tightened up and he’d looked toward the stage and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. The man was gorgeous, short dark blonde hair beneath a tan cowboy hat, a black shirt and skin tight, ripped up jeans hugging his body, his hands wrapped around the mic as he dipped it forward, and when he cocked his head back up, his eyes locked with Jared’s, and that was it. The man’s pouty lips curved in a grin as the last of the words fell from his mouth and then he pulled the mic up as the music died around him, and said, “All right folks, it’s time for a smoke, whiskey, and a piss, back in ten.”

 

He’d been led to a table by his best friend Chad, they’d ordered a couple of beers, and then the night had continued with lots of drinking, but he had refused to leave until the band had finally started to pack up. The band was Smeckles, and the lead singer was a fine Dallas boy named Jensen Ackles.

 

Now here he was two weeks later in a bar in Dallas, Texas, just because Smeckles was performing. He rolled his eyes as Chad said, “Hey JT, what the hell is up with you and this band? Sure they pull a lot of groupies, but damn. It’s been two weeks and I’m not gettin' much play.”

 

“Shut up, the set’s about to begin,” Jared groused, and took a pull from his longneck.

 

A moment later the band was set up and Jensen sauntered over to the mic. “Hello Dallas, just to let you know, this song goes out to my biggest fan. Hit it boys!” he said, and Jared looked up with a start as the familiar chords of “Cat Scratch Fever” filled the room.

 

He blinked in disbelief, because he could have sworn that Jensen had winked at him before he started singing. Christ. He was losing it.

 

Chad broke him out of his reverie. “You know that singer’s kinda hot. I wouldn’t mind seeing his pretty mouth wrapped around my dick, what about you, JT?”

 

“You’re an asshole sometimes, you know that Murray?” Jared bit out.

 

Chad leaned back in his chair a grin pulling at his mouth. “So that’s it. Well, well, Padalecki, you got a little crush on the rock star. That’s cute. Hell man, just buy him a drink and fix him with those big ‘Fuck me’ eyes of yours. That’ll win him over if I don’t get to him first.”

 

Jared flipped him off before downing the rest of his beer and signaling for a waitress to bring him another.

 

\----------

 

As they stepped off stage Mike’s hand came down across Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen closed his eyes and mentally groaned.

 

“Hey, Jenny, gettin' sentimental all of a sudden? And just who might your biggest fan be? Inquiring minds gotta know,” Mike leered, and wiggled his eyebrows as he reached for the drink on the bar with his free hand and downed the shot of whiskey.

 

“Fuck you Rosy,” Jensen responded.

 

“Guess that means its Mr. Freakishly Tall. Pay up boys!” Mike said as he looked at his band mates, Tom Welling and Steve Carlson, and held his hand out expectantly.

 

Tom and Steve rolled their eyes, and Tom said, “Even if he’s an asshole about it, Mike’s got a point, Jen. That guy’s been at every single one of our shows since San Antonio. I think you might have an admirer.”

 

“An admirer? Can you sound anymore like a girl, Tommy?” Mike replied with a brash grin.

 

Tom narrowed his eyes. “You’re such a dick.”

 

“Tell me where you want it,” Mike challenged, a mischievous spark in his eyes.

 

Steve cut in before things got out of hand, because he remembered the last bar fight that arose when Mike and Tom started going at it. “Hey, just settle this shit and get it over with. Buy the kid a drink Jen, talk to him. And Rosenbaum, get your head out of your ass, leave Tommy Boy alone, and stop fucking around. You speed up the tempo on one more song and I swear to Christ I’m kickin’ your sorry ass to hell and back.”

 

Mike’s face lit up at Steve’s suggestion. “Who you kiddin’? Jenny’s too chicken shit for something like that. I’ll do it.”

 

Mike slapped the bar, asked for a couple of beers and then made his way through the crowded bar. Jensen watched in growing horror as Mike’s destination became perfectly clear as he neared the table with the really tall guy and his short, dirty blonde friend.

 

\----------

 

Jared was nursing his beer when Chad suddenly smacked him on the arm. Jared fixed him with a glare and noticed that Chad was looking over his shoulder. Jared turned and was met with the grinning face of the drummer of Smeckles. His eyes widened and he wondered just what in the hell was going on. 

 

“Hey, man,” the guy said, his blue eyes twinkling, and his short dark hair curling around his ears. “I’m Michael Rosenbaum, drummer extraordinaire, and couldn’t help noticing our newest groupie. Thought I’d offer a couple a brews to break the ice. Oh and call me Mike.”

 

The guy set the beers down on the table, pulled up a chair, flipped it around, straddled it, and then continued, “And hey, Jenny would have come over himself, but he’s too much of a pussy to be sociable.”

 

Chad grabbed one of the long necks, popped the top on the edge of the table and took a swig. Jared was trying to remember how to breathe as Mike eyed him up and down, and he was making a valiant effort not to turn around and look toward the bar where the rest of the band was.

 

“Yeah, well thank the big pussy for the beers,” Chad said, and lifted his bottle in salute toward the bar, and winked. Jared kicked him under the table.

 

“Damn it JT, whatcha go and do that for?” Chad bit out and rubbed his leg.

 

Mike watched with amusement and then looked dead at Jared and said, “So, the groupie has a name. Hello, JT. I’ll be sure and pass that on to Jenny. You got a number too?”

 

Jared almost choked on his beer. As it was, some of it did spray across the table accompanied with Mike’s rich laughter, and the guy managed to laugh with his whole body as he leaned back and his mouth just widened to let it bubble out.

 

A minute later a strong hand was clamped on Mike’s shoulder and the baby faced, dark haired bassist shook his head and said, “Sorry you had to put up with Rosy here. We left his leash back at the motel. Don’t listen to a word he says. He’s always full of shit.”

 

“And you could be full of me, Tommy,” Mike replied with a smirk.

 

Tom rolled his eyes, obviously used to Mike. “Get your drunk ass back on stage, and Steve told me to remind you to quit fucking with the tempo. Hurry up.”

 

Tom spun around and headed back toward the stage. Mike got to his feet and looked dead at Jared. “Don’t mind him, he’s a kiss ass for Steve. So, looks like I gotta get back to work, but hey we’re staying at the Lonestar motel, it’s right up the road, you should come hang after the set. I’ll even make all your wet dreams come true and introduce you to Jenny. Don’t be disappointed if he acts pissy though. He’s always been a little bitch like that. Catch ya later.”

 

One wink later and Mike was headed toward the stage, and Jared lifted the bottle to his mouth, hoping that anyone looking would mistake the blush coloring his cheeks for drunkenness.

 

\----------

 

The set was finally over, and Jensen was more than a little relieved, because it was hard to sing and NOT look at the tall guy, JT, yeah, that’s what Mike said his name was. Shit. Now he had a name to go with those long legs in his fantasy. Yep, he was good and fucked now.

 

He was helping Steve carry some of the equipment out to the van, when the short, dirty blonde came out of nowhere, and JT was right behind him, towering over him in fact. Jensen, sighed, and mentally counted to ten, wondering just how bad Mike had fucked him over this time. 

 

The grunt from Steve snapped him out of whatever plots to murder Mike in his sleep he’d been going through in his head, and he continued to heft Mike’s drums into the damn van. When he turned around JT and his shorter friend were talking to Mike. They were nodding, and Mike was smiling. 

 

This was definitely not good. Especially not when Mike’s smile was all teeth and evil glee. Shit. This was probably payback for that time that Jen got Mike so drunk that Mike woke up in a dress, fishnet panty hose, and heels, next to a very hung over and half-naked Tom (who still hadn’t forgiven Jensen).

 

Mike’s only complaint: “What the fuck Jenny! These shoes do NOT go with this dress! Pink and red clash, man! I thought you knew about that kind of shit!”

 

\----------

 

Jared let his head fall back against the seat in Chad’s F-150, and wondered how he’d let Chad talk him into going through with Mike’s invitation. This was asking for trouble, and Jensen had hardly looked interested when he’d been loading the van. This was a mistake in the making, a HUGE mistake.

 

Still Chad parked the truck in the Lonestar’s parking lot, a few spots down from room 117, the room that Jensen shared with Tom Welling. He swallowed thickly as Chad clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Well, we’re here man. Let’s go hang out with the band.”

 

“I don’t know about this, Chad. I mean we don’t know these guys, and that Rosenbaum guy seems pretty out there,” Jared replied.

 

Chad rolled his eyes. “Dude, we’ve been following this band around for the last couple a weeks. You are not backing out now. Christ man, you’re right here, take advantage of it Padalecki, when’s a chance like this ever gonna bite you in the ass again. You get to hang out with Smeckles. If you’re worried about that pretty boy singer, just bat those fuck me eyes at him and he’ll be eating out of your hand and sucking your cock in no time flat. Those eyes are killer. You should paten them or something man, seriously.”

 

When Chad finally managed to get Jared out of the truck Mike walked by with his arm slung over Tom’s shoulder. He was going on and on about getting little fuck me boots like Prince. Tom heaved a sigh and shook his head, and gave a nod toward Chad and Jared. Mike followed the direction of Tom’s nod, and that toothy grin was back in place and Jared felt a shiver creep up his spine. This guy was trouble, he could feel it in his bones.

 

Mike released his hold on Tom, and slung his arm over Jared’s shoulder, and practically hung off of him. It was awkward to say the least, but somehow Mike made it work as he led Jared toward room 117. Jared’s breath came out in little pants the closer he got to the room, and Mike’s grin grew wider.

 

“So, JT, you ready to meet Jen, cause from what I’ve heard he’s been jacking off to thoughts of you for the last week,” Mike said as he reached for the doorknob of room 117.

 

Jared swallowed thickly. “Um… Sure I can meet the guy.”

 

As Mike turned the knob Jared sent a “please SAVE ME!” look in Chad’s direction, but Chad just shrugged and continued talking to Tom like they were old buddies or something. Jared gave him the kicked puppy face, but it had no effect when Chad wasn’t looking. Damn.

 

\----------

 

At the sound of the door opening Jensen looked up, expecting to see either Tom or Steve, but he was surprised to see Mike walking in with his arm slung over JT. He swallowed thickly and cursed mentally as he set his guitar down, and reached for the beer on the bedside table, finished it and put the empty bottle back down on the little table. 

 

He was about to get up from his bed when Mike held out a hand, that evil smile on his face, as he said, “No need to get up Jenny. We just popped in for a little visit. To say a quick hello and let your biggest fan meet you.”

 

Jensen saw the color rise in JT’s cheeks and shook his head in sympathy. He felt bad for the kid being at Rosenbaum’s mercy. No one deserved that kind of punishment. Mike gave the kid a push forward, and he stumbled further into the room, and Jensen was impressed when he sent a sharp glare in Mike’s direction. Give the kid a point for having some backbone.

 

“JT, meet Jensen fucking Ackles, sex on legs, and all around asshole of the group, now you two have fun,” Mike said as he shoved JT further inside, and then took off to leave the two alone. 

 

Jensen glared after him for good measure as the door was yanked shut, and then turned to the kid. He scratched his head, searching for something to say, but what does a guy say to the man that’s haunted his fantasies for the last couple of weeks. Damn this was beginning to get awkward as hell.

 

“So, JT, want a beer, man?” Jensen asked to break the ice. 

 

“Jared,” the kid let out, and then winced as he seemed to second-guess himself, and then he rubbed his palms on his tight, dark blue jeans.

 

“What was that?” Jensen asked as he got up from the bed and headed toward the little refrigerator in the room to grab a couple of beers.

 

“My name’s Jared. I hate it when people call me JT,” he replied as he accepted the beer Jensen offered.

 

“That’s cool, I hate it when people like Rosy call me Jenny. So Jared, what brings you to Dallas, and more importantly to my motel room?”

 

Jared choked a little on his beer, and Jensen chuckled. At least the kid was genuine, unlike all those cheap little groupies. There was something about this kid that screamed volumes of “I’m a good ole boy, and I won’t fuck you over like that prick Rosenbaum, but I might just fuck you if you’re lucky.”

 

Jensen shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

“Well, I mostly came for the show. I kinda got dragged to your motel room. Mike gave us the invite. I was expecting a party or something. Then when Chad managed to get my ass here Mike saw me, and you know the rest,” Jared said with a shrug.

 

“Uh huh, but why would he shove you into _my_ room?” Jensen asked, a little more pointedly.

 

Jared flushed, and felt heat pool in his belly as Jensen’s whiskey roughened voice washed through him. “I don’t know. Why would you wink at me after you dedicated a song to your biggest fan?”

 

Jensen let a chuckle run between his lips at that. “Well damn, son. You got my number. I was just flirtin’ a little. I noticed you back in San Antonio, and then you just kept showing up at all our shows. Thought I’d see if I could rattle your cage a little. Did it work?”

 

“Maybe,” Jared replied with a careless shrug as he sank down into a chair, and somehow made draping his large body into the tiny chair look graceful.

 

Jensen knelt down in front of Jared, took a swig from his beer, and then put it on the table. He leaned forward, his hands on Jared’s wide-open thighs, and looked up at the wide-eyed expression on Jared’s face as he smirked and licked his lips.

 

“Oh I think I’m rattlin’ something right now,” he said, his voice husky as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Jared’s, and Jared’s mouth fell open in surprise, and Jensen took full advantage of the situation, his skilled tongue an old hand at this sort of thing…

 

\----------

 

Chad slapped his thigh as he took a pull from his beer and shook his head as Tom continued with the story.

 

“And then…” Tom paused to collect himself as laughter rumbled from his chest. “Mike… He came out of the van in three-inch stiletto heels, a fishnet shirt, a g-string and assless chaps! Jen pitched a fit, and all Mike had to say about it was, ‘So we ready to set up?’”

 

“You’re full of shit,” Chad said as he laughed his ass off, wondering just how crazy a son of a bitch Michael Rosenbaum was.

 

A moment later Mike came stumbling through the door, and looked around the room with a raised brow and a grin breaking out across his face. “Somebody’s been talking about me, I see,” he said knowingly.

 

Chad’s eyes widened and he shook his head as he took a pull from his beer to keep it from turning awkward. “Hell no, man. Tom was just telling a joke.”

 

Mike snorted. “Please, Tom couldn’t tell a joke if a lap dance from Angelina Jolie was on the line. He was spilling dirt on me. So what did he tell you? Was it that time that I got so drunk that Jenny talked me into a hot pink dress, a size eight thank you very much, and red pumps, which by the way pink and red clash horribly, and then laid me out next to our pretty boy Tommy here? Cause that was awesome! I woke up with his fingers curling in the blonde wig and I looked up and when he opened his eyes he screamed like a little bitch!”

 

Chad laughed until he noticed the evil glare Tom was sending Mike’s way and then he choked on his beer and sprayed it across the room as he sat up and said, “Holy shit, that really happened?!”

 

Steve cut in, not even looking up from tuning his guitar. “Yeah, unfortunately. I don’t know what’s worse, seeing Mike’s ass every other second of the day or hearing Tom scream when they wake up together.”

 

“Shut the fuck up! It was only the one time,” Tom snapped sulkily and crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed up.

 

Chad nodded to give Tom a little reassurance and then he picked up on the fact that Mike was alone, meaning that Jared wasn’t with him. 

 

“Hey, where’s JT?” Chad asked.

 

Mike grinned all teeth and evil incarnate as he wiggled his eyebrows and replied, “Maybe you should consider getting a room here for the night. Looks like your man, JT, is busy. You wouldn’t mind Tommy rooming with ya, since he hates waking up next to me so much, would ya?”

 

Tom’s eyes widened as he shook his head at his crazy friend. “Shit Mike! Did you even consider where I might sleep when you set this up?”

 

Chad just returned Mike’s grin with an equal amount of evil twinkling in his eye as he said, “Damn, how does Padalecki get laid before me?”

 

“Padawhat?” Mike asked with a snort at the funny sounding name.

 

“Padalecki. That’s his name, Jared Padalecki,” Chad responded, because it should have been obvious, and then he nearly choked on his beer again as Mike said, “Paddywhack and Jenny. Damn, sounds like a porno in the making.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and looked up from his guitar. “Jen’s gonna kill ya for real this time, Mikey.”

 

“He can’t kill me for getting him laid,” was Mike’s cofident response.

 

“But Jared can kill you for calling him Paddywhack,” Chad said, and offered a beer to Mike.

 

“And don’t even think about dragging that camcorder out,” Tom added in a warning note.

 

“Why Tommy? Afraid I might catch your bad angle?” Mike teased, and laughed long and hard when Tom flipped him off. With a sigh Mike shook his head and added, “Damn boys. Way to spoil my fun.”

 

\----------

 

There was a tightening sensation in Jared’s jeans as Jensen’s tongue slid into his mouth, and he bit back a moan, and then his tongue was curling and flickering around Jensen’s, his brain washing away in a sea of sensations. His hand found the back of Jensen’s head, his fingers working over the older man’s short hair, unable to find a good grip as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss even more. 

 

He felt those sinful lips twist in a grin beneath his mouth and then Jensen was pulling back, his eyes burning, that grin playful. 

 

“Well, Jay, that was kinda nice. Got anymore tricks for me?” he asked, running his tongue across his lips.

 

Jared looked confused. “Tricks? What the hell man?”

 

“That little twist and flick with your tongue, dude. God, you’ve got a hell of a mouth on you, now let’s put it to some good use,” Jensen replied, his voice throaty and deep as he stood up and began to pull his shirt over his head.

 

Jared had trouble catching his breath as Jensen peeled off his shirt, his eyes widened and he noticed the sprinkling of freckles that fell across Jensen shoulders and chest, and suddenly he had the urge to kiss and lick every single one.

 

Jensen wore a sly grin as he said, “Looking mighty hard there, Jay, why not just come and join the fun?”

 

With that “come hither” look staring him in the face Jared had no choice but to leap into action. He tore out of the chair, and was across the room in seconds, his shirt tossed somewhere behind him. His hands found Jensen’s face as he bent down and kissed the man hungrily, greedy for the taste of whiskey, beer, and bar filled promises staining them. His lips then burned down Jensen’s jaw, his tongue flickering out over the older man’s pulse, and a groan escaped Jensen’s lips as his head fell back and he paused in liberating Jared’s pants of his belt.

 

Jared bit down into his collar bone and sucked hard, leaving a mark, and he heard Jensen swallow, and then felt the harsh pull of leather through his jeans as Jensen jerked his belt free and threw it, where it hit the wall and landed near the bathroom door. A moment later Jared was blinded by sensation as Jensen’s rough, calloused hand found its way beneath his pants and boxers and wrapped around his aching cock.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure of what kept him on his feet.

 

\----------

 

This was driving him insane. He had to get this freakishly tall man naked as soon as possible or his brain would completely cease to function and that wouldn’t be good, because dammit! He was Jensen Ross Ackles, he was always in control, and Jared’s teeth against his flesh was making him lose focus. Sweet Jesus fuck.

 

He did the one thing he could think of that would give him back complete control of the situation. He snatched Jared’s belt from his jeans, tossed it away, made quick work of Jared’s fly, slipped his hand inside those pale blue boxers, and wrapped his hand around a very hard and eager cock. Jared’s mouth pulled back immediately as he gasped, and Jensen’s winning smirk was fixed firmly in place.

 

“You like that, Jay?” he crooned, using his voice as the weapon that it so clearly was. “How bad you want this? Bet you want my mouth around your cock, sucking you dry. Or do you want me to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days after? How bad you fucking want me, baby? Tell me. Come on, tell me, or I’ll break you before I let you come.”

 

A whine escaped Jared’s throat, and he looked down at Jensen, seeing something dark and controlling in those smoldering green eyes and he swallowed, praying that his voice could give form to his desires. He wanted everything, Jensen’s hands and mouth and teeth all over him, marking him, fucking him, breaking him, whatever Jensen wanted, Jared was more than willing to give, as long as his hands and mouth were all over him.

 

“I…” Jared began, but words were failing him, which never happened. He wasn’t shy, and he usually never shut up once he got into a good conversation. “You…just…fucking…dammit…”

 

Jensen snorted, biting down on a laugh at what he’d reduced the kid to, and then decided to take mercy on the kid. He got down on his knees, pulled Jared’s jeans and boxers down to his ankles and admired the stunning cock before him, pre-cum glistening on the swollen tip, and he felt his own hard on give a little jerk in response. He ran his tongue across his lips, shifted his gaze to Jared’s face, grabbed Jared’s cock firmly with his right hand, and flicked his tongue across the tip.

 

Bittersweet and boyishly playful. Jensen slowly circled his tongue around it, and at the sound of Jared’s ragged groan he engulfed Jared’s cock, running his tongue along the thrumming vein on the underside of the shaft.

 

He pulled back, leisurely flicking his tongue over the tip before practically swallowing it whole again. At the sound of the slow, long whine that tore from Jared’s throat Jensen chuckled, the sensation causing Jared to buck a little. Jen just managed to pull back in time before getting choked. He then looked up at Jared with a raised brow and pursed, swollen lips.

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” he replied, his voice raspy as he got to his feet.

 

It was kind of strange how he seemed to tower over a man who had a good four inches on him in height. He put his hand squarely against Jared’s bare, golden hued chest, flushed a rosy color, and managed to guide him to the bed. When the back of Jared’s knees hit the mattress the rest of him followed with an authorative push from Jensen.

 

Jensen, eyes never leaving the very exposed man on the bed, then took his index finger into his mouth, slicking the digit up, before he traced it down his chest, dipped it into his navel, followed the thin trail of hair down his lower belly to his fly. He flicked his fly open and pulled the zipper down slowly, a smirk on his face, as he slipped out of the jeans, and he chuckled as the kid stared at him, seemingly impressed that he’d gone commando.

 

He watched how Jared’s Adam’s apple bobbed along his succulent throat as he swallowed, and Jensen ran his tongue along his lower lip as he pushed the younger man flat against the bed and began to climb on top of the bed and the man. His shoulders rolled with his every movement, and his hips swayed until he was hovering over Jared’s body, his cock hard and eager for action.

 

He bent down and struck, his lips locking with Jared’s and when Jared’s large hands grabbed his biceps and his long left leg curled around Jensen’s hip, to draw their groins together and get friction between them, Jensen twisted and flipped them.

 

He looked up with a fierce grin on his face, and his hand shot out, his fingers twisting in that too long, brown hair, and he roughly brought the younger man down for a kiss that was about teeth and ownership. 

 

He used his grip in Jared’s hair as leverage and pulled his head back, exposing the younger man’s throat. He licked and nipped his way down Jared’s throat, and when he found a sensitive spot Jared bucked, and reached between them, taking both their cocks in his huge hand, and Jensen arched up at the sensation of his cock between a stranger’s hand and a stranger’s cock. There was no better feeling than this. 

 

He let out a muffled groan and thrust up into the swift and eager pulls of Jared’s hand, but when he felt the tingling at the base of his spine and the tightening of his balls he let out a ragged breath and forced himself to regain control. This was not how it was going to go. 

 

He pulled the kid’s hand away, and when those sad green eyes met his, Jensen felt as though he’d kicked a puppy. Damn, the kid had a stare that would always get him his way, but not tonight. Not if he wanted to get off.

 

Jensen took the kid’s left hand, and wrapped his mouth around his middle and index finger, his tongue swirling around them, and the kid’s eyes fluttered shut and he ground down against Jensen. Jensen pulled back, his lips gliding across those wet fingers as he said, “If you want me to finish you off, get yourself ready.”

 

Jared glanced down in confusion for a moment, and when Jensen lifted his hips against him, Jared’s eyes widened as he realized exactly what Jensen wanted. “You mean…Shit.”

 

Jensen paused, and narrowed his eyes on the kid that was straddling him, cocked his head and said, “You’ve been with a man before, haven’t you?”

 

When the kid didn’t answer, Jensen let his head fall back against the pillow, and snorted as he said, “Perfect. Just fucking perfect.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jared snapped, and Jensen looked up at him, seemingly impressed.

 

“Well, he does have a backbone to match his size.”

 

Jared glared down at the arrogant son of bitch smirking up at him, and then at his wet fingers. There was a first time for every goddamned thing, and this arrogant prick was not going to ruin this for him. He sucked in his breath, and parted his cheeks, and winced as he began to move his index finger inside.

 

He was startled when a rough, calloused hand slapped his away, and then a suitably wet and surprisingly gentle finger began to work him open. 

 

Jensen watched intently as the expressions changed and melted on Jared’s face, and when Jared actually started moving with his finger, and began to loosen up, he added a second finger. He bit back a grin when Jared gave a jolt at the second finger, but Jensen found Jared’s prostate, and Jared practically melted on top of him, his eyes wide with surprise. 

 

It wasn’t long before Jensen had Jared ready. He spit into his hand, reached down and spread pre-cum and spit along his aching cock and then he pulled the younger man forward and shifted him so that the head of his cock was at Jared’s ass. 

 

“Don’t look so up tight. It’s just gettin' to the fun stuff,” Jensen said. “I’m gonna ride ya till you can’t take it anymore, and all you know is me, and you’re gonna love it. You’re gonna love me fucking you so hard that I’ll be your wet dream for the rest of your life. And you’re gonna milk my dick dry with that sweet, tight ass of yours.”

 

Jensen thrust into Jared while he sweet talked him, and managed to take him by surprise. When he was met with resistance he slowed down a little, his fingers pressing against Jared’s hips urging him to relax and move with him. 

 

After a few minutes Jared eased down and Jensen was balls deep in hot, silky warmth. He grabbed a hold of Jared’s cock, swiping the tip of it with his thumb, spreading the pre-cum and hearing a hiss fall from the younger man’s lips, and then he pulled back and thrust in again, his hand moving in time with him, and this time he hit a sweet spot. He could tell when the younger man froze and then spasmed shortly there after, and soon Jared was meeting him thrust for thrust, using his knees to raise and lower himself, while Jensen worked over his cock and thrust into him, the duel sensations frying his brain as Jensen hit his prostate and jerked him off. 

 

Jensen arched up when he felt Jared tighten around him, and then felt the streaming, hot fluid hit his chest, spurt after spurt, and a couple of quick thrusts later he was coming, buried to the balls in the younger man, who slumped forward and lazily kissed him. 

 

A few moments later Jensen heard a snort and sputter and when he turned the younger man’s face was half buried in the pillow and half turned toward him. Jensen shook his head as he looked at the younger man, noticing the mole just below his left eye and the one on his chin. He was nothing if not handsome.

 

He then turned and looked down at the cum cooling and drying on his stomach. He reached down to the floor and when his hand found cloth he lifted it up and began to wipe off his stomach. He almost burst out laughing when he realized that he’d used one of Tom’s shirts to clean up with. He tossed it to the floor, and then pulled the tangled covers up and around him and the kid, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

\----------

 

The next morning Jared woke up in a strange bed, with the lead singer of Smeckles. It wasn’t quite how he imagined it would be. For one thing his ass ached, but he had that great, “I totally got laid last night” vibe going for him. For another, Jensen was sitting up and throwing a shoe at whoever was standing in the doorway…

 

Fuck. Someone was standing in the doorway and he was naked and in bed with a man. Again, fuck. He sat up at the sound of the door finally being shut, the shoe hitting the wall, and Jensen growling, “Stupid fucking Rosenbaum! One of these days I’m gonna kill him in his sleep. We can always find another damn drummer.”

 

Jared drew in his bottom lip, nervousness twisting and coiling in his stomach. He had no idea of where to go from here. Then he felt a calloused hand slip across his right cheek and felt sinful lips pressed to his, and he didn’t really mind the morning breath. He did mind when Jensen pulled back and said, “I’m gonna catch a shower. I’ll be out in ten minutes.”

 

Jared watched as Jensen walked across the room to the bathroom, completely naked, picking up fresh jeans and a shirt on the way. He left the door ajar, and Jared didn’t hesitate. He picked up his jeans from the night before and a shirt he found lying across a chair and joined in.

 

About half an hour later they were showered, satisfied, dressed, and joining Chad and the rest of the band at the diner across the street for breakfast. Mike had Jared blushing fiercely, while Tom, Chad and Steve moaned over the details, and Jensen seethed over his third cup of coffee. 

 

Things were taking a bad turn when Mike cocked his head at Jared and said, “Hey Paddywhack, is that Jenny’s shirt?”

 

Finally to keep it from getting real awkward Tom sent a filthy glare in Mike’s direction before he looked at Jared, remembering how Chad had said Jared was taking off from school, and said, “So what do you plan on doing while you take the semester off?”

 

Jensen shifted and looked toward Jared. Damn, a college boy. Impressive. 

 

Jared took a sip of his orange juice and cleared his throat as he shrugged, feeling the eyes of Mike, and more importantly Jensen on him. “I don’t know. I was thinking of getting a job. I should probably tell my parents the plan too, but I really don’t want to hear the lecture.”

 

“Hey,” Mike said with a huge grin. “We could use a bouncer to tag along. Chad can be your little guard dog. The pay’d suck, but look at the company you’d keep.”

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes on Mike. Trust the asshole to fuck him over again. This was supposed to be a one-night thing. Fuck the kid’s brains out through his dick, buy him breakfast for his troubles, and send him home with a smile and a memory. 

 

Mike just grinned back and mouthed, “You’re fucked, Jenny.”

 

Damn “Cat Scratch Fever” and Michael Fucking Rosenbaum. Jensen scowled and lifted his mug toward the waitress to signal for another refill.


End file.
